


Beastdori what ifs

by pyton



Series: Beastdori [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: An AU of an AU, Anthropomorphic, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Furry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyton/pseuds/pyton
Summary: Collection of non-canonical Beastdori stories to explore different ships and relationships. Can be read on it's own but may be confusing that way.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Hina, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo/Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Hina
Series: Beastdori [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542811
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Beastdori what ifs

**Author's Note:**

> Making an AU of an AU. Rysiu's trick. Will update whenever I feel like and won't be an amazing prose but they are very much for fun.

If someone had told Tsugumi from a year ago that not only she would be dating a wolf, but two wolves at the same time, with said wolves being twin sisters, she would have laughed and gently told Himari that she's getting lost in her daydreams again.

But it looked that Himari was, for once, the one laughing last, seeing as Tsugumi was currently stuck between two Hikawas in Sayo’s bed. How did this happen? How did Tsugumi, a plain squirrel, manage to not only attract one extremely gorgeous wolf but two? And not only that, how did she end up dating both of them? Truly, fate worked in mysterious ways.

Tsugumi’s train of thought was interrupted however by arms around her waist squeezing her, just a bit. Whatever it was Sayo was dreaming of, it was enough for her to strengthen her hold on Tsugumi. Perhaps there was something wrong with her, if a feeling of a paw larger than her head resting on her stomach and deep vibrations each time Sayo breathed made Tsugumi feel… so safe. Maybe her prey instincts went haywire from spending so much time in her mixed group of friends but if that was a price she had to pay for being in embrace of a beautiful wolf then--

‘Ahaha, sis must be feeling pretty possessive of you even when napping, Tsugu-chan!’ 

Oh. right. Hina-senpai is here too. In fact, right in front of Tsugumi’s muzzle. Her twinkling eyes, so cat-like Tsugumi has to wonder if the Hikawa family does have some cat lineage down the line, and her mischievous smile as she looks down at Tsugu. Ah…

Sayo and Hina might have been twins but at this moment Tsugumi couldn’t help but to think that anyone who couldn’t tell the twins apart was a fool. They were both so different yet both made her heart pound like nothing in Tsugumi’s life until she met them.

‘Hina. Tsugumi-san isn’t a toy to be possessive over her.’ a-aaah. The sleepy but still so clear growl that resounded in Tsugumi’s whole body… it was definitely one of her favorite parts of any of Hina organized Sayo-Tsugu-Hina sleepovers. She would never admit it though! The last thing she would want is for Sayo to think of her as some sort of a pervert!

Hina’s only reply to her sister’s scolding is a melodic laugh- one that also resounds in Tsugumi’s small body. Oh god, she might not survive this sleepover. 

‘My bad, my bad~. But, I mean, Tsugu-chan is just so lovable, you know,’ as Hina says this she holds Tsugumi’s cheek so gently, so out-of-character for the normal hyperactive wolf ‘don’t you sometimes just wanna hold her and not let her go?’

‘Tsugumi-san has numerous social and occupational obligations to attend. I can’t let my silly feelings get in the way of her everyday life.’ Sayo’s reply is so somehow both logical and yet absurd that Tsugumi can’t help but giggle at it.

‘E-eh? T-tsugumi-san, have I said something strange?’ 

Tsugumi can’t help but giggle yet again at the concerned tone in Sayo’s voice.

‘I-it’s nothing, I was just thinking,’ Tsugumi blushes at what she’s about to say ‘I-i real love both of you, you know?’

‘Mmmhm! It’s still so boppin’ to hear you say it Tsugu-chan! I love you a lot too!’ Hina’s reply is quick and enthusiastic- and then she gently lowers her muzzle to Tsugu’s nose to boop their noses together. 

There’s a stronger pressure on her waist all of the sudden- Sayo tightened her grip again as she whispers into Tsugumi’s ear. 

‘I love you too Tsugumi.’ before dropping a small kiss on her head, and then inhaling Tsugumi’s scent.

Even with how different they expressed their love Tsugumi knew- knew that the love Hikawa twins had for her was the strongest force on earth.

Maybe tomorrow Tsugumi would lose all her faith in herself again but her loved ones would be there to pick her back up again. As she would do for them in turn.

**Author's Note:**

> On twitter at @czerwonyrower. +18 only please, I am a furry who likes sexy furries (usually of male variety).


End file.
